Impurities
by Rathma
Summary: "When all turns to dust.. Remember I was the one who did it. And you will soon follow." AU, Evil Ash Ketchum. No Pikachu. Journey fic. Hiatus, will return, I promise.


My first attempt at a serious story. It.. probably won't be very good. Keep in mind that it will be written solely on a phone, as I do not have access to anything else. I am writing this on a Windows 10 phone, in word, which is… sup-optimal. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

This will be an Evil, eventually OP Ash. Aura plays a large part in this story. Obviously, this is AU.

Enjoy.

 _ **Impurities**_

" _When all turns to dust.. Remember I was the one who did it. And you will soon follow." AU, Evil Ash Ketchum. No Pikachu. Journey fic._

 **Rated M for reference to drugs, detailed murder and torture, cursing and realistic, gruesome battles.**

 _ **By Lusterknight**_

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Ash was confused. He was in a very strange place, but not in the typical sense. This wasn't a haunted house, or an odd section of the forest. In fact, he doesn't recall even _coming_ here. He was in a room that seemed to go forever to his young 7 year old mind. Just an endless expanse of dark blue and gold. The thing was, the roof seemed to be.. falling apart. And as each piece of blue and gold fell away, more and more tendrils of black and a sickly yellow came out, swirling around the middle.

Walking slowly up to the blue, Ash contemplated reaching out a hand and touching it.

See, Ash was a brave boy, a smart boy. He had a way with Pokémon, a strong lineage..

No matter his bravado, his intellect, his strength, his youth was the primary factor that held him back. He was _scared_. He didn't want to be hurt, in this strange new place. The last thing he remembered is falling asleep with a bruise on his face after Gary hit him with his toy Blastoise. He didn't remember coming here. That was _terrifying_ for a young boy. But, Ash _was_ brave. He was also curious. He wanted to know what this strange.. material, for lack of better word, was.

Steeling himself, he reached and touched it, at the same time a combined speck of black and yellow fell onto his palm.

Rapidly, the blue wall turned the same shades as the speck. It seemed to be mobbing toward the swirl on the roof, branching tentacles shooting off to the sides. Ash gripped his head in utter agony, his eyes and chest burning, his head panging as if something was rapidly vibrating in his brain, his limbs feeling like they were being torn to shreds and rebuilt. The battle in his veins was intense, as vile energy was being attacked by white blood cells as they were destroyed even faster. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, as torrents of energy entered and fled his body, a swirling mass of energy erupting around him, but just as fast as it started, it ended, and Ash panted, sliding away from the wall, as he refused to touch it again. The outward changes were minimal, his skin was a bit paler, and his eyes became that same sickly yellow.

The pain he was in was took much for his young mind, even still his brain was being flooded with signals of pain.

Ash's Aura had awoken.

At the same time, this young boy, supposed to be the Chosen of Arceus, his destiny changed.

Maybe in another universe, he would become a hero, changing the world for the better, but this wasn't that universe.

Ash blacked out.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

So, how did you guys like it? It's rather lacking, but then, this _is_ a prologue.

It definitely seems cliché, at least in my opinion, but don't worry, this will (hopefully) be very original.

I would like everyone to vote on his third Pokémon. I have his starter, and his second Pokémon picked out. This Ash isn't limited to just speedy hard hitting Pokémon, in fact, he will likely use Tankymons. That being, hard hitting, good defensive Pokémon. That isn't to say he won't use Sweepers, but he'll be well balanced.

I'll tell you now, Ash is starting with a Charmander, but that will be… changed, in a way I haven't see done yet. Keep in mind, Ash is evil, and he isn't goin to get rid of Charmander. Whoever guessing what I have in mind gets a shout out, and gets to pick a Pokemon for Ash.

So, give me ideas for Pokémon, comment what you think will be changed about Charmander, and please give me constructive criticism! I thrive on it, I'm going to be writing an actual book series one day, I need help improving!

Bye guys,

Rathma


End file.
